


Valentine's Day 2017

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: A little Mollcroft for Valentine's Day 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. This work is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
> \---  
> Sorry this is so late! I was on holiday and AO3 was not allowing me to post. It is short and sweet with very little plot. You have been warned!  
> \---  
> Not beta-ed. All errors are mine

Frowning Molly bent down and picked up the cream coloured envelope from the mat by her front door.

Bouncing it gently in her hands the heft surprised her. _Dr. M. Hooper_  was written neither too big nor too small in the middle of the front in a tidy script with no flourishes. _By Hand_ was written in the upper right corner. 

A smile tugged up the corner of her mouth as she gently ran a finger across her name.

Without even opening the envelope the question that had been vexing Molly for the last week had been answered; yes she would be remembered on Valentine's Day.

Slowly she walked into her kitchen savouring the anticipation of what the envelope contained.

Giving the envelope pride of place, leaning up against the fruit bowl, Molly set about making her breakfast. 

Of course there was never going to be a vibrant fushia envelope containing a verse in tooth-rotting prose. First of all it had only been six weeks, secondly— even with the label of “boyfriend” he was still Mycroft. Happiness caused her to bounce a little bit more than usual as she filled the kettle.

It had begun on New Year's Eve. Sherlock's situation was so serious Mycroft had sent a car to the party where Molly was not having a very good time anyway.  She arrived at the private hospital room still in her party dress. The pair toasted midnight with black coffee as their anxious vigil crawled into the early hours of the new year. 

The early morning light had brought good news about the patient and, after hours of nervous non-stop talking to keep themselves awake and sane, also the first inklings of romance between the Ice Man and his brother's Pathologist.

Blowing into her tea mug before taking a sip Molly stared hard at the envelope trying to use x-ray vision to explore its secrets.

_Maybe he has written me a poem-- no one has ever done that before!_ She gave a little snort envisioning Mycroft chewing on the end of his pen deep it thought musing about the correct word. 

After putting a slice of bread in the toaster she slid the leaver down with a satisfying chink starting the timer.  Holding the warm mug with both hands Molly gazed affectionately at the envelope before her eyes grew wide.

_What if this innocent looking envelope contains a declaration of his undying love?_ She had erred on the side of caution; choosing a simple card for her new boyfriend- no talking teddies , no hearts entwined, no illustrated couples sharing a bath.

Taking a gulp of tea nervously Molly began to worry _. Maybe she had just ruined a good thing by under calling her response to this global holiday. It came at such an unfortunate time- six weeks into a relationship, how was she supposed to know what to do?_

The ping of a text arriving startled her, causing tea to slosh out of the mug onto her hands and drip onto the floor.

A soggy hand grabbed for the phone:

 **SMS:** _Your toast is burning._

Letting out a squeak of shock, Molly raced to the toaster and hit the button to eject the slightly more brown than golden toast. Another ping came from the phone before she could reach for the butter. 

**SMS:** _Open the bloody thing!_

Hands on her hips Molly turned to face where she knew one of Mycroft's cameras was hidden. She waggled a finger in front of her while trying to look angry as another text arrived.

SMS: _Hurry. I'm in a COBRA meeting and need to pay attention at some point._

Molly considered her next move. She could eat her toast and delay things further but common sense and the irrational thought Mycroft might decide to take back his Valentine's Day wishes and cause the envelope to self-destruct if she waited any longer caused Molly to reach for the nearest knife and the envelope.

Sliding the tip of the knife under the edge of the flap she quickly sliced the envelope open and pulled out the thick card. 

_Dearest Molly, Will you be my Valentine? XX, Mycroft_

It was the two X’s that did it— tears formed in the corners of Molly's eyes as a huge smile appeared on her face. Facing Mycroft's camera she nodded slowly.

**SMS:**   :)   (Credit goes to the Foreign Secretary for teaching me how to do a smiley face)  Xx Mycroft

 

With a very contented look on her face Molly left Mycroft to his COBRA meeting and finished her breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!  
> \---  
> I have no idea why Molly didn't text Mycroft. She just didn't. Sometimes the characters do what they want, no matter how odd they are acting.


End file.
